


Slenderman

by CJIS



Series: Supernatural: Crossovers [1]
Category: Slender (Video Game), Supernatural, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Feelings, Other, Purgatory, Season 8, Slender, Touchie Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJIS/pseuds/CJIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is back from Purgatory and already itching for a hunt. </p>
<p>Well, what's more Winchester than Creepypasta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hit The Ground Running

**Author's Note:**

> Who hasn't wanted a crossover of Slenderman and Supernatural? (..I mean, that Season 9 monster of the week, THIN-MAN? was OBVIOUSLY about our suited pale friend) 
> 
> Anywho. 
> 
> Purgatory has always made me think of Slenderman so..that's also kinda why this story happened.
> 
> ..Anyway..totally not how you think it is, so give it a go. 
> 
> From fanfiction to here. Hope you enjoy :D

The cabin was quiet as Sam cautiously stepped inside. His hand hovered over the demon blade hilted at his side, as he scanned the dusty forgotten room. Webs and dust buried everything within eye sight. Items were scattered and broken along the walls and floor, discarded like a child's toy that was no longer interesting. Along with dust and webs, scorch marks occupied the room and furniture.

To anyone, this would just be a forgotten, burnt memory.

To Sam, this was home to a case.

Although Dean had been blown up to where ever the Hell he was blown to. (Sam, hoping it wasn't actually Hell)

Sam continued to hunt. It was difficult at times...without his brother. He sometimes thought it'd just be best to throw in the towel and try for a normal, white picket fence life. But knowing with how hard it had been for Dean to cope alone and actually settle. Sam didn't want the struggle..or even the thought of failed happiness. So, with what his Father, Brother, and Bobby had taught him. Sam continued the family business. Occasionally using help from others, others usually being quirky Garth...

Sure he wasn't walking into an ambush, Sam turned his back to the empty room to close the door. As his hand gripped the rusty door knob, he was suddenly grabbed tightly by the arms and slammed into said door. It banged shut loudly, kicking up dust. It creaked under his weight as he began to struggle with his attacker. Jumping fast into hunter mode, he quickly reached for the blade.

His hand was quickly slapped away though and the blade was taken by the other.

Glancing back to see who held him, he groaned in annoyance as he was splashed by borax and soon after pelted with salt. Spitting, he glared with blurring eyes. "I'm human!" His attacker said nothing, taking his left arm tightly and turning him. Before he could say anything more, his words were knocked out of him as he was slammed back into the door. It creaked louder and he wondered how much longer it'd hold him before sending him tumbling. When he finally got a good look at his attacker..he gasped. "D..Dean!?"

Ignoring the man, Dean took the young hunters hand and quickly sliced the blade across his palm. Sam only watched with questioning eyes and a gaped mouth. Years of testing leaving certain nerves dulled. When Dean looked up to meet his gaze, Sam narrowed his.

"...Shouldn't we be doing this to you first?"

Dean smiled now wrapping Sam's hand with a small cloth. "That's my boy, Sammy..." Finishing, he flipped the blade and held it out in front of him. Sam took it with a soft smile, then proceeded to test his brother just the same. When all was said and done, he took the shorter man tight in his arms and held him as if his life depended on it. "Where were you...?"

"One guess Sammy.."

Pulling back, he gripped Dean's shoulders softly. Not quite ready to let him go. "For a whole year!?"

Dean diverted his gaze to the side, raising a brow. "Was it only a year?" He smiled bitterly. "..Seemed longer."

"What was it like? Was..was Dick there with you!? Did you have to fight more Leviathan?" Question after question flowed from the man without stop. It wasn't every day your brother got sent to Purgatory then spit out seemingly unharmed. So you've gotta take the opportunity when it's ripe for the picking. "..Castiel, was he..?" The question faded, Sam remembering how sensitive the topic was for Dean. Dean may not speak of his feelings, often, but Sam knew how guarded he could be when it came to certain topics.

As his brother spit question after question at him, Dean could only smile and observe the man before him. He hadn't seen his little brother in a year and that year had done a number. So instead of listening, he mentally took pictures of all the changes he saw and even the weight he put on. At the mention of the Angel though, Dean's posture changed...and he was all ears. He tensed, fists balling up and eyes growing hard. He softly shook his head, but also gave a nod as he avoided Sam's concerned gaze.

Knowing he'd get no vocal confirmation but feeling the way his brother tensed under him, Sam gripped his shoulders reassuringly, then pulled away. He suddenly blinked, then eyed his brother suspiciously. "Hey...How'd you know I'd be here anyway?"

Dean smiled brightly and eyed his brother like he just won an award and wanted to be praised. Cas who? "Who do you think made that report?" He clicked his tongue winking. "I'm hurt, Sammy! Forget your big brother's voice already?" Smacking his brother on the arm, he stepped past him and squeezed out the door. "..Nice entrance by the way, although, you probably should be a little more cautious...I could have busted something other than that door." Gazing after him, Sam noted the hop in his brother's step. "Baby!" At the excitement in Dean's voice, Sam burst out laughing and quickly followed.

 

**-Hit The Ground Running-**

 

With eyes instantly honed onto the laptop, mere moments in the hotel room. Dean snatched it up from the table and twirled to face his brother, as he carried on, walking backwards. He held it out to his brother with a wide grin. Sam followed his steps and took it, shaking his head in disbelief. The smile on his face debuffed that disbelief of course. He nodded towards the second bed across the room, that stood a foot from his as he back tracked to the table by the door. Although his brother had no longer been around, it wasn't right to book a room with only one bed. It felt far less lonely thinking Dean was just in the bathroom, than gone forever. "Don't you want to rest up? Heh, I don't think I've gotta remind you that you've been fighting monsters for a **year**!"

Ignoring his brother's nod to the bed, Dean chose to catch up with the fridge. Opening it wide, he nearly buried his head inside. Eyes wide as if he just found gold. His voice came out muffled as he snapped his fingers at his brother. "Get to stepping, Sammy! ..I need to slash at something other than a Vampire for once..." With a soft sigh occupied with a soft smile, Sam sat down and opened his laptop to do just that.

Minutes later, while Dean was leaning against the counter. Crumbs of a now devoured sandwich covering his shirt and a beer bottle glued to his lips. Sam was typing quietly away, chuckling softly and rolling his eyes at the hungry noises his brother made. He just realized he missed the mess that was his brother. He then stopped and pulled himself away from the moment, raising his brows. "So get this, apparently there's a guy going around stalking and killing people."

Behind him, Dean lowered his beer with a look of disgust. "Uh oh, pedo alert."

Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. "..Not exactly.." He then added, in a whisper. "Welcome back dirty birdy." Dean blinked a bitch face at his brother then looked as Sam sat back to allow him to see the laptop screen. He raised his brow, blinking. "..Slender?"

"There's a bunch of forums about it. People saying he's a lore from the Internet come to life!" Sam shrugged, scrolling through a few posts. "Creepypasta they call it..." He scrolled past a few more then stopped. As he leaned towards the screen to read, Dean tilted his head to keep looking. "In this one...they share their experiences..." Sam fell silent, reading to himself. A moment later he sat back with a huff, raising his eyes to the roof. "..and then turn up dead.." Rolling them, he stopped his gaze on Dean who furrowed his brows.

"So..this guy, kidnaps people...then kills them?" Sam replied with a nod. Dean then threw his arms up into a quick shrug, head shaking wildly "How the hell are there stories then!?" Sam returned his gaze to the computer, motioning his brother closer. "You got me...but looks like Mr. anonymous actually got a picture of Slender, or as he's originally called, Slenderman." Stepping up, Dean hovered over Sam as he put one hand on the back of his chair and the other on the table beside his own. When he settled, Sam double clicked on a link that opened a picture.

As it took over the screen, Dean jerked back and his vision darkened.


	2. It Is, What It Isn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but quality over quantity, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be A LOT of Destiel. 
> 
> By that I mean there will be more hugging/feelings in this story that should be on the show but for some stupid reason...ISN'T! (Hence why I didn't tag Destiel)

He stumbled as the back of his boot catches on the front of the other. Before he hits the ground, he's grabbed and his arms are gripped tightly. Unable to see his attacker and not liking the feel of unknown hands on him, Dean begins a hard struggle. His struggle is countered as his attacker shakes him, hard. He blinks, stopping his fight, vision now clear. "..Benny?"

With a laugh, Benny released Dean and pat his shoulder as he took a step back. "Thought we had lost ya there!" Dean blinked again, quickly scanning his surroundings. There was nothing but forest..and Benny.

"..What do you mean we?"

Raising his brow, Benny blinked then turned and looked behind himself. "I think he's finally off his rocker...Can you maybe mojo.." He shrugged helplessly, but seconds after stopped. "...hold up!" Confused to who Benny was talking to, Dean quickly stepped forward. He pushed the vampire out of his line of vision. He stopped his stride, gasping loudly at the second man before him.

Standing a few feet away, shrouded in the shade of two trees. A dirty, ragged, peach fuzzed Castiel stood with all his weight on one foot. He looked ready to sprint at any given moment. Dean let out a soft laugh, Benny shook his head. Cautiously, Castiel stepped from the spot. He was like a wild animal, cautious of all around him. He eyed Benny with guilt.

"We've discussed this.."

"I didn't think you'd run from something like this!"

"..I couldn't.."

Before either could say anything more, Dean rushed forward and pulled Castiel tight against him. He took the smaller man in his arms and squeezed as hard as a human could possibly squeeze an angel.

Any fight Castiel had left had vanished. He looked to Dean, although he could not see his face. His eyes shined. "..Are you alright, Dean?"

"Yeah! ..I'm great.."

Benny huffed, mumbling something under his breath. He then cleared his throat rather loudly and Dean remembered there was a "we". Pulling back, putting a small space between him and Cas. He glanced at Benny...who was flashing a toothy grin. "If you just wanted a hug all ya had to do was ask.." He chuckled. Then glanced away from the two, humming, clearly amused. "I'm sure I'd have found something to occupy myself with."

If looks could kill, Dean was positive Castiel's could have done the trick. He smirked at the bitch face and gripped the angel's shoulder softly. This caused Castiel to look at him and soften his look.

"Was there more Leviathan, Cas...did you get hurt at all?"

Castiel shook his head. "I'm perfectly fine, Dean.."

Dean tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing. "..Cas." His voice was stern and unbelieving.

Noting the two about to get into yet ANOTHER staring contest, Benny quickly stepped up between the two. He threw up his hands and pushed the two back into their own personal spaces. "Let's skip over our feelings and step right on into recap!" Hunter and angel both looked at the vampire, Dean's brow raised and Castiel's bitch face returned. The vampire ignored it, looking to the trees past Castiel. "So...we're strolling along.." His gaze goes to Dean. "..And you suddenly stop your stride and start staring off into space." He smirks, flashing his fangs. "It's almost as if you've just found Cas for the first time!" Dean raised his hand, motioning him to stop as he shifted forward.

So instead, Castiel balled up his fist. He spoke with a growl. "To **you** , only Castiel!"

Again, he is ignored as Benny continues. "You then started stuttering away about something you could see. . .it was quite funny actually." He glanced around the surrounding area. "Seeing you take on half the world in this God forsaken place, slicing and dicing without blinking!" He chuckled darkly, licking a fang. ". .and all it takes is a suited fellow to get your briefs in a bunch!" Castiel suddenly advanced on the vampire.

Spinning on his heels, Benny narrowed his gaze as the creatures stood nose to nose.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of!"

"Guys."

"Oh, so you thought it'd be a good idea to flutter off..." "Dean isn't safe!"

"..and leave us to die!?"

"GUYS!"

Silence fell around the three. As they looked at the hunter, Dean glared stepping beside both. Hands pushed both away from one another and held them at bay. Although all three knew, if wanted, the creatures could overpower Dean and carry on. "..Benny, we've already discussed why Castiel has to run!" Benny opened his mouth to argue, but Dean glared harder, raising his weapon to the vampire to silence him. He then turned to Castiel. He too is about to argue, Dean tilts his head, eyes hard.

Castiel ignores it, sighing. "You reacted differently...almost as if, you were fighting a possession.." He quickly moved his gaze to the ground. "..I..I didn't know what to do...I was afraid."

"Long story short, you weren't reacting to a Leviathan!"

Dean blinked, glancing between the two. "...You sure?" His gaze stopped on Benny. "But you mentioned a suit..."

Castiel looked up, gaze worried. "...You mentioned a loss of vision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what had Cas so angry at Benny..but their bickering in the show was cute, so, why not here?


	3. There's A Trip In Your Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer Chapter with Brother Feels!

"So, as expected, with our luck..it's not a very good one. Half the comments scream fake."

Dean blinked, raising a brow. His vision was no longer dark, just slightly blurred. Through it, he could see Sam watching him, waiting for a reply. He quickly cleared his throat then closed his eyes. Crossing his arms, he brought a hand up and rubbed his chin to look as if thinking. ..About the case at least.

His brain felt scrambled...Either Sam was ignoring his jerk reaction or he hadn't seen it. Either way, Dean chose to ignore it as well.

Opening his eyes, he quickly scanned the room. He looked back at the picture cautiously. It was taken in a way that seemed as if the photographer had taken it while falling. It was blurry and black, background unrecognizable, but a figure was obviously there. It's face was pale and it looked to be wearing a suit. "Well, better than nothing.." Leaning again, Dean quickly minimized the picture to read over the post. A chill ran down his spine. "..So, any location?"

Sam shook his head softly. He was still watching his brother, but seemed to be more concerned for the case. "Not that I could find..ya know how it is. He's anonymous, so, yeah..." Dean narrowed his eyes bringing the picture back up. Sam laughed at the determination on his brother's face. "Giving it the ol' Winchester glare isn't going to help." 

Something pulled at the back of Dean's mind, it almost felt like an itch. 

Absentmindedly, he scratched at the back of his head."I think we should to go to a forest."

Sam blinked, raising his brows. "...Well, that sure narrows it down a bit!"

"Hey! It's better than no location!" Dean quickly pulled away from the computer and returned to the counter. He snatched up his beer with a huff. Sam laughed, he really missed Dean's childish behavior. "..Why'd you pick this one anyway? What if it's just an Internet thing?" Dean quickly took a chug of his beer, then glared at his brother. "I bet that picture is photo-shopped.." Dean pointed, eyes wide. "It's a pedo scam, I'm telling ya!!" 

"We're never that lucky, Dean." The hunter shrugged softly. ."..It seemed right up your, **our** alley..." With that, Sam returned his gaze to the computer. "Anyway, I'm gonna try out the game. Maybe that will give us an idea where to start." Behind him, Dean slammed his beer down on the counter, groaning loudly. On the spot, Sam took it back, he only sorta missed that childish behavior.

 

**-There's A Trip In Your Step-**

 

After a couple of minutes, Sam leaned back from the laptop and looked over to his brother who was now occupying his bed. The older hunter lay with his arms crossed. He looked relaxed but his eyes screamed "at the ready". Sam wasn't sure if he was watching the game or daydreaming though. "I don't know how...but you were right about the forest."

Dean smirked, eyes brightening. "Of course I'm right." He quickly sat up and hopped to his feet. "I'm always right!"

"All the stories on the forum had different settings, but the game was nothing but forest..." As Dean came to Sam's side, Sam started up another game. "..and if you have the urge to go to a forest, I'll take your word over a few paranoid teenagers."

"Aww, and you made being psychic so scary!" His voice was teasing. Sam glared. 

"Shut up."

Dean chuckled softly, then both focused on the game. Sam was right. Nothing but forest. A few vehicles and one building were in the area, but other than that, there was nothing else. "..Okay, so far..we've got a forest and.."

"A very fashionable weirdo."

At that, the screen began to turn to static. With a jerk, the camera turned and Slenderman was in the face of the player. Dean furrowed his brows, eyes working fast over the creature. Just like the picture, his face was pale and it was now clear he was in a suit. The static grew heavy, then there was nothing. Sam watched with a bored expression, while Dean tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "So..no slicing and/or dicing? He just..jump scares you?" Sam gave a nod. With a laugh, Dean pulled back.

He stopped short.

His head was suddenly throbbing and his feet felt like lead..the room darkened around him.

Sam looked up at him, noting his stop out of the corner of his eye. "..You okay?" He smirked softly. "You're not scared are you?" Dean tried to will up a response, but his mouth opened, with no words. He looked in Sam's direction and jerked a step back with a gasp that sounded punched out. As if frightened by Sam suddenly being there.

Sam stood quickly, reaching to grab his brother. "Dean, What's wrong!?"

Dean continued his movement backwards. His steps were jerky which caused him to stumble a few times. He watched Sam with eyes like deers in the headlights, hands stretched out in front of him to keep Sam back. He looked as if pleading for Sam to stay away. When his back suddenly met the counter, he balled up his fists, looking even more panicked.

Sam stopped a foot before him, he showed his palms to his brother. "..Dean, I'm not going to hurt you!" Dean tried to step back further, flinching at Sam's movements, but of course the counter stopped him. So instead, he slid down into a crouch. In his kneel, his elbow bumped the now empty beer bottle, crashing it to the ground. The sound startled Dean and he threw himself forward. Sam dropped to one knee and wrapped his arms tight around Dean. He shifted his weight onto his foot, stopping them both from toppling over. "Whoa! Hey, alright, it's alright.." Dean struggled in his hold, trying to pull away. But then he leaned into it a second later and gripped Sam's shirt tightly.

His voice was muffled, face buried in his brother's chest. "..It's dark, Sammy.."

Sam blinked. He slowly stood, leg cramping in the kneel. He kept his brother in a hug, the older man grip tightening. He observed with furrowed brows. Silence filled the room, except the fast pace breathing from the two hunters. No one said anything for what seemed like forever. Sam waited for his brother to pull away, to laugh at how worried he got over a joke. To maybe explain the reaction, in a "Oh, that? That was nothing" Dean sort of way. It didn't occur to him at first, but Sam imagined it had something to do with Purgatory. But much like Hell, that was up for Dean to tell, in his own time. Sam placed his hand softly on Dean's back.

Dean tightened his hold. "Yeah! ..I'm great.."

With that, Sam slowly pulled away from Dean. Dean's grip softened as space was put between them. Dean's gaze was down, on Sam's chest. "..How about we get a nap in before we head out?" Slowly, Sam lead Dean back to his bed. "...I think you might have..Purgatory lag or something?.." He laughed at the inside joke of what he said.

When he sat down, Dean grabbed his shoulder suddenly and gripped it softly. He leaned so he was eye to eye with Sam. "Did you get hurt at all!?"

Sam blinked shooting a confused/questioned gaze at the older man. "Uh..I'm perfectly fine, Dean."

Dean stared at him like he always had a million times before when Sam would be "fine" but really wasn't. "Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes at the big brother tone. He ignored it and knocked Dean's hand from his shoulder, then took it and dragged him down to sit. "Here, just sit down will ya! ..You're making me tired.." Dean complied easily, but his big brother stare never left as he stared Sam down like a hawk. Sam looked past him at the laptop. Dean never was one for "chick-flick moments" so it threw Sam off just now from what occurred. That and the fact his brother had looked at him more startled than he's EVER seen him before in his life. Sure, when Dean's scared, he's good at putting up walls, but having lived with him all his life. Sam knew fears and this was the worse! Worse than Dean's fear of flying!

He moved to pat Dean's leg, but stopped. "You...just, sit here and..nap, or at least he relax." He pointed to the laptop, slowly standing. He watched Dean cautiously as he began to step away. "I'm gonna do a bit more research..." He didn't get far, for as soon as he stepped past Dean, the hunter took him tightly by the wrist. His stare grew harder.

Sam quickly turned to face him. "Dean! I'm FINE!" He lowered his voice, noting Dean twitch at the raised tone. "..You're the one hurting..." He pulled away slowly. "I..I don't know what it was but..but you looked at me like you did that time you had Yellow Fever.." He looked over his brother quickly, then shot his gaze to the laptop.

His eyes widened, mouth gaping open.

"..It's was him..!"

Dean blinked softly. He didn't move his gaze from his brother. But he didn't have to. "...You sure?"

"Dean, you said it was dark!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm rewording a few things so this ending is kinda weird compared to how it was originally written...but, hope it still works.


	4. Branched Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEST OF BOTH WORLDS! ...Sorry.. but yeah, real/purgatory together this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all hanging in there cause this story is a bit jumpy and I feel you can get lost so..try not to. Get with a buddy if ya have to. ..make sure they're not wearing a suit.

Grip tight around his weapon and eyes far over the baron forest, Dean scanned the area twice over this time. Much more cautious. His walk was that of a natural born killer. This was the reason he found purity. He could hunt without a care in the world. Nobody to save but himself and no one to stop him from doing what he knew was right. No questions asked!

"A personal vendetta! ...I think I know where I got my humanity.."

Castiel glared back at the vampire, Dean let the comment go to deaf ears. He then looked to the hunter. Knowing how stubborn he was, Castiel tread carefully. "Dean..I feel it would be wise to let this one go..."

Dean quickly shook his head, his grip tightening further, knuckles turning white. His gaze stayed on their surroundings. "..I can't do that Cas.."

Benny hums, amused.

He's met with another glare from the angel.

Benny often speaks to get a rise from Castiel. Dean knows he should stop the bickering between the two, but he finds it amusing. He enjoys hearing the angel talk, speaking in ways that would have sounded stupid to anyone else. Questioning and wondering in the same ways he had done so many times before taking on Sam's burden. He enjoyed Benny's reactions and the way he'd stare at the angel, dumbfounded, after he said something only Dean understood.

This was another reason Purgatory was pure. It gives back what you've been missing.

His nature..

Benny's humanity..

Castiel's sanity..

And now, before leaving this place to be locked away with the memories of a shattered Heaven and tortured Hell. Dean wanted just one more thing!

..One more kill..

 

**-Branched Purity-**

 

"I..I joked thinking it was Purgatory..but now..." Sam had been pacing the small room, while Dean had still been sitting up, eying the carpet in front of him. His eyes were lost once more. "Clearly, whatever this guy does, he's doing it to you..."

Dean scoffed. He didn't look up, but his eyes were focused. "..Oh please, that's bull.." He laced his hands together, gripping them together tighter than necessary. Noticing his hands shaking, he shoved them between his knees. Sam decided to play along and not notice. The typical Winchester method. If everyone was "okay" then that was that. "..You saw him too. Hell, you played the game!"

Sam stopped his pace to give a sympathetic smile. "I don't make the rules, Dean.." Dean brought up a hand to cover his eyes. Groaning, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to mumble softly under his breath. By "joked" Sam was actually being serious about Purgatory messing with his brother's head. He said it so he at least had something to go on until he fully understood how Slenderman worked. Because Dean was afraid of no one! ..But at the way his brother had held and spoke to him, most of Sam was sure it couldn't have been Purgatory. For if Dean could go through Hell and come out tip-top, ..kinda.. then Purgatory was probably a play pen in comparison and his fear came from something far worse!

Slenderman.

Concrete with his decision, Sam quickly gathered up his supplies. "I'm going to find the nearest forest, take a look around!" He chuckled halfheartedly. "..Maybe I won't get the full effect until I'm living it."

"You are not going without me."

"Dean, you're clearly not.." "Sam!"

Second time in one day he got his actual name instead of his nickname. Dean was in "big brother is doing this, take it or leave it" mode. ..Sam's favorite..

Sam sighed.

Seeing the concern, Dean hopped to his feet. He quickly joined his brother's side at the other bed and placed his hand softly on his shoulder. "From what we know, Mr. anonymous was killed for his evidence. ..and I'm not in the mood to lose you because I'm "under the weather"! Besides.." He pat the taller man's shoulder, then gripped it. "..Like you said, it probably is just Purgatory lag." He shrugged, smirking. "..Most people nap to gain their land legs again.." 

"Most people don't get sent to Purgatory, Dean!!"

Dean quickly pointed, stepping away to gather up the rest of Sam's supplies, which were now his again. "Exactly! I'm not most people, Sammy!" He returned to his brother after a moment, laptop in hand. He glanced at the game menu, then quickly slammed the top shut. He eyed the taller man. "This thing is obviously something dangerous and I'll be damned if I'm left sitting on the sidelines while more people die!" Sam gave a soft nod, sighing. He forgot about his brother's need to be EVERYONE'S hero! He also realized Dean spent a year away from him and was probably wanting to catch up on all the big brother jobs he left behind. 

Although he gave an agreement, his brain kept screaming for him to try harder to get Dean to stay. He ignored it though.

Dean smiled. "I'm a hunter, Sammy! It's my job to do this, not take a vacation.." With that, Dean shoved Sam's laptop into his hands, then continued packing.

Gripping it softly, Sam eyed his brother. Okay, so he was going, but he'd be watched like a hawk!


	5. Sunlight Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love the title of this chapter. . .BUT UGH, IT'S SO SHORT!!

The ride was quiet as the boys sped down the road. While Sam kept glancing side ways, Dean kept his eyes forward. But because of Sam being ever so watchful and failing at hiding it, he'd quickly glance to the side occasionally, just to see if he'd ever look away.

He never did...

"So...when we get there. What then, huh? ..Is there some kind of summoning spell..ritual..." He bared down on Sam, ignoring the road for a moment. "..something!?"

Sam shrugged looking away. His brother had a much better "watchful" stare than himself. "Nothing like that. Just one minute they're gaming and/or reading the stories, next they're being stalked.."

Dean glared forward. "..I still think it's bull!" He let out a long groan, letting his head fall back against the seat.

"..Why don't you quit being so bitchy?" Dean's head quickly shot back up, bitch face plastered all over his face.Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Oh right..you're the jerk. My bad!" The bitch face grew harder causing Sam to laugh louder.

He certainly missed this.

 

**-Sunlight Horizon-**

 

As the sun began to set, Dean pulled the Impala to a stop before a baron forest. Turning the car off, he eyed the area cautiously. "We sure timed our arrival nicely.."

"Feeling scared? Perhaps maybe even rusty?" Sam smiled softly. "Want me to go alone?" Dean quickly shot a look his way then stepped from the car.

 

**-Sunlight Horizon-**

 

With the sun gone, the night life had awaken from the depths of Purgatory. Near by, various creatures, some much too close for comfort. Snarled and growled, causing Castiel to step closer to Dean. He may have run before, but now he was glued to Dean, doing the job he was meant to from the beginning. "How do you suppose we lure out this creature?" His voice is soft, only loud enough for Dean to hear.

Dean smiled at the broken personal space. For once, he'd rather have the angel attached at the hip than off alone fending for himself like he did at the beginning. "I honestly don't have a clue Cas..." He shift his weapon, eying the trees beside him. "We'll find it though..you can be damn sure of that!" Worry for the hunter pulled at Castiel's heart. He pushed it aside though and smiled at the enthusiasm in the man's voice.

Behind them, Benny whistled. It was a strange habit for a vampire. He had once said it was just to calm the hunter's nerves, but it only ever gave Dean the chills. How many vampires actually enjoyed music anyway? Now, it beat listening to the snarling and howling of the monsters surrounding them. And as long as Dean could still hear Castiel walking and/or talking beside him, Benny could whistle for as long as he wanted. Castiel never saw the point, but he eventually learned to ignore it. Especially when it came to talking to Dean.

When Benny whistled, he couldn't annoy the angel with his teasing. 

"When we do find it, how will we handle it exactly? You lost your vision the first time, who knows what it'll do this time! And what about your angel...?"

It never usually lasted though..

Dean glanced back. "We'll handle it..." He looked to Castiel, smiling softly. "If anything happens, Cas can just mojo his ass.." Castiel smiled softly and Benny resumed whistling. Tapping the blade of his weapon lightly in his left hand, Dean scanned their surroundings. "Come out..."

**"Wherever you are!"**

"Dean..."

Dean turned to his brother, with an annoyed "what" shrug.

"Really? You know that's only asking for trouble..."

"It's something!"

The road had been left behind, leaving the boys surrounded by nothing but forest. With twigs and leaves crunching beneath them, the only sound by them now, Dean started humming softly. Nothing strange about that of course, Sam heard Dean do it all the time. Especially when it came to plane rides. It calmed the hunter. What it did for him though, was only send chills down his spine every moment they stepped farther in!

The tune was unfamiliar.

When Dean hummed, it was often ACDC or Metallica. ..This was neither..

He suddenly stops. "..We should set up camp here. Maybe the bastard needs to catch up!" He twirls, screaming the last part out to the forest. Sam can't help but laugh at the taunting of his brother.

"Alright. I'll take first watch then."

Before Dean could argue, Sam quickly threw his bags at him as he set off to watch the perimeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really, weirdly cut chapter :/ and I left out a title so it'd flow more smoothly..so, let's see which looks better


	6. Save A Dream, Write A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..I think you get the jist of the story by now..at least the jumps anyway.

Dean glances up at his pacing brother. He was sitting in his tent, peeking out through the opening. The only light source, being the moon above them "..Is it my turn yet?"

"What did I just say?" 

Dean looks down at his sawed off. Checking it over for the millionth time that night. "Nothing, you just bitch faced.."

"Then shut up!"

If the night got any longer, Sam would snap and more than likely put his brother out of both their misery! He had been watching the perimeter for over an hour now and only ten minutes in, Dean had volunteered to take over. Sam refused him though. It didn't stop the man from asking five minutes later though...and then five minutes after that, then yet again. The asking continued from there on out, and that's all that ever happened.

 

Five minutes more...

"..'s my turn?" Sam now gets why his father got so annoyed when he kept asking "are we there yet" when ever they were on the road. He shoots another bitch face the hunter's way, this time stepping out of his march to lock his brother in his tent. 

A foot away, he's stopped.

The tent shading Dean more, had made it harder for Sam to see him from afar. But up close..he could see Dean a bit more clearly. Dean was looking down, eyes blinking slowly. Whatever energy he had earlier..was now gone. Sam couldn't help the smile that broke on his face. He stood silent, waiting for his brother to finally get taken by the sandman. When Dean succumbed to him, using his sawed off shotgun to keep himself sitting up. Sam quietly stepped forward, to lay his brother down. Sam kneeled at his brothers side and shifted Dean carefully, resting him back on his sleeping bag. Dean was usually at alert when sleeping, always jerking awake at the slightest touch. Sam chalked it up to circumstances when he just mumbled.

Worry prodded at his heart, but he ignored it, just glad his brother was finally resting. 

 

**-Save A Dream, Ride A Nightmare-**

 

"...Ya bastard!"

The whistling softened as the men slowed their journey. The air was thick around them, as eyes, curious and hungry, peered then vanish just as fast as they appeared from the trees. Each were caught by the angel, but ignored by the hunter. His eyes were reserved for only one thing.

Benny growled in excitement, pacing slowly behind them. "Will we ambush it or would you prefer the heroes approach?"

Castiel quickly opened his mouth to speak. Words left him just as fast when Dean raised his hand to silence him. His weapon was gripped tight as his eyes scanned the area slowly.

_**Snap** _

The hunter quickly glared towards the location of the sound. "There you are." He raised his weapon before him. Behind him, Benny hisses as Castiel stepped a few feet in front of them. If his wings were visible to the human eye, Dean was certain he'd be seeing them raised like a protective shield.

The area is silent now...no longer occupied by the creatures around them.

Benny is circling the hunter and angel now, much like he would his prey. His eyes moved fast over the area, body ready to strike! He had come to enjoy fighting for his right to live. It was his thrill ride, much like finding Castiel was Dean's. A light breeze shifts around the three.

Dean eyed Castiel noting his stiffened body loosen. He swore he could hear his wings folding. "..Maybe it wasn't.."

"Dean!" At the vampire's cry, Castiel turned fast on his heels. Dean lashed out blindly. His weapon quickly met a target, but came with no wounded cry. So, he swung again!

He's stopped short as his wrist is grabbed and gripped tightly. "..Damn it!" Immobilized, he struggles, lashing out with his free hand and feet. Vision darkening, he looks to Castiel. "Get out of here!" "Dea.." "Cas!" Dean's head is quickly jerked back towards his target. Head pounding, Dean moves to strike again. His hand only met another. Fighting a losing battle but not wanting the others to fall too, Dean glared his target down. Maybe now looks could kill!

Suddenly, a flutter of wings.

There is a struggle, then Dean is relaxed.  Before a word can be spoken, he jerks and suddenly has the upper hand.

Sam can't help but remember the first time this happened, as he now lays under his brother. His lip twitches into a smile. "Deja vu all over again.."

Dean doesn't get the joke. "He's here! I heard him sneaking up!" He's then quickly running from the tent! Gun in hand, Sam unsure when he grabbed it. He cocks it one handed, then sprints off. Sam trips from the tent soon after then stumbled after, rushing to keep him in sight. "Dean, you just had a nightmare! You need to relax!"

"No! He's here, we heard a snap!"

Caught up, Sam quickly took Dean's shoulder to stop him. The hunter turned fast to face him finger on the trigger and gun at the ready. Sam stepped back, raising his hands. "N..No Dean! ...That was me coming to check on you!" He blinked, ignoring the aimed gun. "..What do you mean we?..." Dean blinked, brow raised as if he's questioning why his brother isn't paying attention. Sam began to wonder if Dean was even seeing him for who he was, or if he was seeing his nightmare.

Dean's eyes shifted across the area before glaring back at Sam. "..You know damn well who "we" is!"

Sam reached forward cautiously with one hand, the other up to show he meant no harm. "..Put the gun down, Dean.." Dean stepped back. He hadn't lowered the gun, but it no longer was aiming at Sam's head. He sighed in relief then pointed his thumb back towards the camp. "Come on, let's go back and..talk about this.."

Dean looked down for a moment, then looked back up. "Not without him.." Gun raised once more, Dean quickly continued.

Sam watched in confusion and worry and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WING!KINK!!!! 
> 
> ..oh and re-writing Sam laying Dean down reminded me of the season finale and I just..FEELED ALL OVER THE PLACE! *Clean up Aisle 9!*
> 
> ..the end of this chapter is a mess. I have trouble writing sometimes and always jump from -ed to -s. ... (I know there's a word for that, but it's late and I can't remember)


	7. In and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shortie...

Cautious of every step, Dean mapped his pathway two steps ahead of himself. His gaze was hard, but would always soften whenever he'd look back at Sam. The youngest would smile, then look on in worry when he'd look away. Dean knew this, but he ignored it. He softly began to whistle. It's the same tune as the humming. Sam wanted to ask about it, question where he had heard the song. He left it alone though, not wanting to agitate his brother more.

The hunter stopped. His grip tightened on the gun.

Sam only watched.

"Come on back you bastard.." His finger reached for the trigger, eyes narrowing. Glancing back at Sam, he put himself before him, protecting him.

"Dean?"

"Shh!"

"Dean, there's nothing here! Let's g.." _**BANG!**_ "Jesus Christ!"

A scowl was on Dean's face as he lowered the gun. Looking around, he then grabbed Sam tight by the arm. "Come on, get back to back. This way he won't sneak up on us again!" Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Dean jerked him towards him. So he did it, reluctantly. Back to back, Sam could feel Dean's heart thumping hard. He was beginning to wonder how the man hadn't had a heart attack after all these years.

A hissing rose from behind Dean. Looking back, he blinked then shared a smirk with Benny.

"Let me rip his throat out before ya have your way with him, alright?"

Dean chuckled. He liked the vampire's methods, almost reminded him of himself. "His throat is all yours.." He chuckled. "..Crafty son of a bit.." A flutter of wings erupted then suddenly Dean was grabbed by the collar of his jacket and slammed into a near by tree. The tree splintered under him as silence fell around them. "..I told you to.."

"I'm not running! Ever again!" Castiel's grip is tight, with each word he pushes against Dean. It's the alley all over again.

"Damn it, Cas..."

"No!" The tree splintered more, Castiel's voice echoing through the area. Under him, Dean winced, but made no move to shove the angel away. He doubt he could even try. "..This isn't your fight Dean, not anymore..."

Benny gave an impressed whistle. Then smirked. "Can you two kiss and make up already? We still have a monster to hunt!"

Dean and Castiel stared one another down for a few more seconds, then Castiel slowly pulled away. When he let go off the hunter's collar, he straightened the coat carefully. "We have time...the creature is stalled."

"Way to go angel!"

"We need him back!"

"Dean!"

The hunter blinked and raised a questioning brow, now staring at his brother. The younger hunter was glaring, gripping his shoulders tightly. Dean quickly mirrored the action, pushing his brother's hands from his shoulders and throwing the gun to the ground. He took the collar of his brother's shirt tightly. "You either fight with me or against me!" He shook Sam hard with every word. Silence fell between the two.

A million things ran through Sam's mind.

Reasons to stop this, the need to drag Dean back to the camp kicking and screaming.

All the wrong and right that could come out of this.

Nothing formed into words though.

Dean smirked wildly when his brother sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More memory of Season 9.. Can we talk about how Dean sounded so hot when talking about KILLING!?!? 
> 
> ..sorry, pulling away from own story. GET BACK TO SLENDY PLEASE!!


	8. Til Purgatory, Do You Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And again, another shortie..WITH DESTIEL FEELS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *explodes*

Dean laughed softly as he slowed before a hill. He ran his eyes up the rocky path then stopped on the branched sky behind it. "..Alright, game over.." As he stopped, a few feet behind him Sam eyed the now rising sun. The thing he was sure his brother wasn't even looking at.

_"So that's it? Suck me up, ditch feathers, then go head to head with the suit?"_

_"Got a better idea?"_

_Benny threw his hands up in defeat as he stepped away from the hunter. Castiel took his spot. His eyes were screaming. "...Tell me how to change your mind."_

_Dean smiled softly at the angel. To him, it felt as if it'd be his last time doing it. ..He almost turned his back on the idea completely. "..I'd rather risk dying alone, than having to watch you die again." He held out his hand. Castiel eyed it, then looked up to face Dean with confusion. At this, Dean just chuckled and lowered his hand. He was stopped as his arm was grabbed and he was jerked forward. The air was knocked out of him as Castiel hugged him tightly._

_"..Don't you hesitate, Dean Winchester.."_

_Dean said nothing in response, too busy carding away everything about the angel. His warmth, smell, eyes, crazy hair and even fashion sense. Soon, it became nothing but memories as Castiel fluttered away. When Dean looked up, he and Benny shared a nod._

Dean glanced behind him. Seeing no one, he returned his forward.

It was time to fight for freedom, or to death. Whichever happened first..

**-Til Purgatory, Do You Part-**

 

A breeze was the only sound around him, it was occupied by a sharp blue light. The source was a portal that stood over the hill.

A portal that only opened when Purgatory was trying to cough up something unwanted.

Something, human.

For now, Dean ignored it, turning again to face behind him. Determination pierced his green eyes as he spread his arms invitingly. "Come on!" Narrowed eyes. "Let's finish this already." He quickly turned back to the portal and began to climb. Every few steps, he slipped and stumbled. But he carried on none the less, fighting. "Your time is almost up..soon, you won't be able to have me at all!" He stopped, now a foot from the portal. Again, he faced Purgatory. Besides the breeze, Purgatory was dead silent. Dean gripped his arm softly as it began to throb. A pain then quickly shot through, all the way down to his finger tips. His weapon almost fell because of. "..Hold your horses.." The throbbing traveled and knocked at his head, then, his vision began to blur. "..He's close!"

 _"_ _Dean.."_

Ignoring the angel's voice echoing through his head and Benny throbbing in his arm, Dean pushed everything aside and glared at a figure that now stood at the bottom of the hill.

_"Long story short, you weren't reacting to a Leviathan!"_

_"...You sure? But you mentioned a suit..."_

Looking at the creature carefully, Dean took in all the details. He sneered, laughing. "Is that all anybody ever wears here!?" He shook his head softly, fighting to keep his vision. "..Whatever. I'll just be slicing your head of too.." The pain in his head grew as the figure began to move.

At every blink, he got closer.

The closer he got, the more the pain in Dean's head grew. It nauseated him and almost knocked him off his feet. He nearly regret his stupid decision to fight, but the dull pain in his arm motivated him, kept him standing tall. That and the angel's worried cry. Glaring down the creature, vision nearly black. He took his weapon in both hands, standing at the ready.

When his vision was completely black and a buzzing sound now screamed through his head, he swung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My end note on FF.net is me yelling at Cas to hug Dean when he gets back home.
> 
> ..Took a whole season and a half, but we finally got the hug back! *CRIES FOREVER*


	9. I'm The Guide To Your Light Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, longer!

Feeling the weapon connect, Dean cried out in triumph. That quickly became a cry of pain when the weapon was ripped from his hands. His body was soon engulfed. He felt his brain rip in half. His ears filled with the sound of static, deafened him. He soon felt blood trickle down his neck. His eyes were burning, melting from the inside out. He had done all he could, so with his final breath. He yelled!

Silence.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and raised his brow at his surroundings. This definitely wasn't Heaven. Turning his head, he looked to the ground where he now lay. Pinned by his head, his weapon stood.

Nothing more.

Looking past it, he eyed the trees. A flutter of wings later, dirty shoes, pants, and a trench coat appeared in his line of vision. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "..Always with the perfect timing, Cas.." He said nothing else as he was pulled to his feet. Body like lead, he just watched as the angel walked/dragged him to the portal. A soft laugh escaped from his lips.

_"_ _I'm gonna call that bastard out into the open. When he's close enough, I'm gonna call to you Cas. That's when you appear and mojo his ass! Only come when I call, understand!? All his concern on me should weaken him enough to make it easier to take him down.."_

He couldn't believe the plan had actually worked. Dean was alive and mr suit was no more! He couldn't help but laugh some more. For once, everything was going according to plan!

Suddenly, Dean's back was to the portal and Castiel was holding him softly by the arms. The angel said nothing, eying the hunter the way he always did when he'd poof up into his personal space. Dean swore he was always counting the freckles on his face.

No words were exchanged.

One minute Dean was seeing blue, the next black.

 

**-I'm The Guide, To Your Light Home-**

 

His body shook, yet he was motionless. He could feel warmth, but he was frozen. He heard a voice, but he was speechless.

"Dean?...Dean!" 

He's shaking, more roughly this time. He knew then it wasn't his bodies fault. "Come on, wake up!" He feels his finger twitch but nothing else. He's awake, but he doesn't want to be aware. He felt he should just give up. "..Cas.."

His body is shifted and he can feel himself being lifted. He's suddenly engulfed and his body tenses. He can feel himself start to panic.

"..It's Sam. Please..just open your eyes."

Panic was spewing from Sam's voice and Dean's heart ached.

This is why he never gave up in Purgatory. Not just for Castiel's sake, but for his brother's. He had always been on the back of his mind. Pushing Dean forward, keeping him sane. Giving him hope when he constantly questioned survival. He wanted to see his brother's bitch face again and hear him yell when frustrated. He wanted to be the cause of that! And although he wasn't a fan of hugging, he wanted to hold his brother again. Pretend he was the little boy he watched constantly as a child. Hell, who was he kidding, Sam was always his little boy, even now. 

He just wanted his Sam back.

So, he opened his eyes.

Green met hazel and both brother's smiled. Dean's was soft, happy to be seeing his little brother again. Meanwhile, Sam's was big and that of relief.

"..Hey Sammy.."

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I forgot how uncoordinated you were."

Dean laughed, shoving the man away from him. As he got to his feet, with help from Sam. He looked towards the bottom of the hill, both now on top. His smile vanished. "..I thought it'd worked..." Sam blinked, but said nothing. Dean curled his fists tightly, eying the spot before him. Looking as if someone was there with them. "He had me, we were home free!" He turned his head away from Sam, eyes stinging with tears. Sam looked to the spot he stared at, sparing his brother's pride. "..He let me go.." He shook his head, clearing his throat loudly. Sam knew he was hiding a sob. **"He didn't even say a damn thing!** ...He's probably dead..." Sam reached to grip his brother's shoulder, but then Dean turned to face him. "I'm not alone though!" He brought up his arm, eyes wide and smile crazy. "Benny got out too! ...Can you believe it? A damned vampire, Sammy!" He laughed, shaking his arm at his brother. Who just stood and watched. "He rode out in my arm!" He laughed, louder than necessary this time. "One of our worse enemies! Remember Gordon?" He whistled jerking up his sleeve.

He fell silent, seeing nothing. "I..I don't get it.." Sam sighed, lowering his gaze. "..Could he have been.. No, **no!** Not him too!"

Sam took his shoulder and gripped tight. "..He made it Dean. He's safe." Dean blinked, tilting his head. Sam couldn't help but laugh. That faded and he diverted his gaze from Dean and looked down hill.

Brow raised, Dean followed his gaze and met Benny. Quickly he looked back to Sam. "..Before you freak out, let me explain..!"

"No Dean, no need..."

Dean blinked again. He couldn't figure out why Sam was okay with his brother, a hunter, making friends with and saving a vampire! He remembered reacting badly when Sam had explained the vegetarian vampires before. The punch will never be forgotten. He drift from that though, also unable to figure out how Benny had found his body on his own and knew exactly where to find Dean...which also made him question how Sam had found the opening to Purgatory. ..How'd he even meet Benny without going through Dean? Wonder after wonder crammed into Dean's brain. His gaze moved fast between Sam and Benny.

Both looked sympathetic and sorry.

When all his wonders began to slow, his body crashed and he was suddenly falling.

Before even hitting ground, he was unconscious.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!
> 
> Hope it makes things clearer..if not, I'm sorry :(
> 
> buuuut LONGEST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam ran quickly, hopping over obstacles that lay and stood in his way. Determination was set in his eyes. After running for hours, he finally skid to a stop. At that, he let out a sigh of relief. Before him, stood his destination. A hill, in the middle of a forest. Continuing forward, Sam climbed. At the top, he stopped and closed his eyes to take in the final rays of the day. Although he was a hunter, Sam never forgot about the small things in life. Nor the teasing and complaints his brother threw at him for choosing to take a light jog before work. That was why he picked up jogging again. The rush made him feel so alive, unlike the rush of a hunt. Also, at every break, he could hear his brother taunting him. ..At least, he wished it was actually his brother. All he heard anymore was just memories.

Turning to head back down, a sudden breeze kicked up, knocking the hunter back a few steps. When he gained his ground, now fighting a strong wind, he was blinded by a sudden flash of light! As fast as they came, both quickly vanished. Blinking his eyes and gaining his footing, Sam gasped at what lay before him. Covered in blood and dirt from head to toe, weapon held close to his chest, was his brother! Sam dropped at his side, hardly believing his eyes. His hands hovered over the man, unsure if he should touch him or not. Fearing it was a dream that would quickly go away if he chose to touch him. The oldest debunked that when he softly began to groan then opened his eyes.

Sam laughed loudly and took the man tight in his arms. Ignoring the sharp weapon between them. Under him, Dean tensed, then realizing who was holding him. Took him just as tight. "..Hey Sammy.." Both brothers were dirty now and probably smelled horrible to one another, but neither gave a damn. All that mattered was that they were together again!

"Where were you...?"

"One guess Sammy..." Sam pulled back, just enough to see Dean's face. Not quite ready to let him go. "For a whole year!?"

Dean diverted his gaze to the side, raising a brow. "Was it only a year?" He smiled bitterly. "..seemed longer."

"What was it like? Was..was Dick there with you!? Did you have to fight more Leviathan?" Question after question flowed from the man without stop. It wasn't every day your brother got sent to Purgatory then spit out seemingly unharmed. So, you've gotta take the opportunity when it's ripe for the picking. "..Castiel, was he..?" The question faded, Sam remembering how sensitive the topic was for Dean. Dean may not speak of his feelings, often, but Sam knew how guarded he could be when it came to certain topics.

As his brother spit question after question at him, Dean could only smile and observe the man before him. He hadn't seen his little brother in a year and that year had done a number. So instead of listening, he mentally took pictures of all the changes he saw and even the weight he put on. At the mention of the Angel though, Dean's posture changed...and he was all ears. He tensed, fists balling up and eyes growing hard. He softly shook his head, but also gave a nod as he avoided Sam's concerned gaze. 

"..I thought it'd worked.." Sam blinked, but said nothing. Dean let his fists fall to his side. He suddenly had no strength to hold Sam and he for once, just wanted to be held. "He had me, we were home free!" He looked away from Sam, eyes stinging with tears. Sam looked the other way, sparing his brother his pride. "..He let me go.." He shook his head, clearing his throat loudly. Sam knew he was hiding a sob. **"He didn't even say a damn thing!**...He's probably dead..." Feeling Dean shake under him, Sam moved to let the man collect himself. He stopped when Dean cried out in pain.

"Did I hurt you!?"

"Alright alright, I'm going!"

Sam blinked when Dean took his own arm tightly and stood. Worried, Sam quickly climbed to his feet and reached to raise his sleeve. Dean stopped him, jerking back. He hugged his arm to his chest. "I need you to take me somewhere..." No questions asked, the boys rushed off.

 

**-Home-**

 

After arriving at the destination Dean gave him. Sam watched as Dean dug up a grave, recited a spell, then proceeded to hug a man who had awaken from said grave. When Dean pulled back, he turned, keeping the mysterious man behind him. "..Before you freak out, let me explain.."

Sam shook his head with a smile. "No Dean, no need..."

After introductions and explanations (not evolving Castiel), the three headed off to Sam's hotel room to begin their life again.

For days, Sam watched over Dean like a hawk. Curious to see how he'd react without Castiel and to see how Purgatory had changed him. Dean acted as if he never knew the angel, Benny was just another familiar face and Purgatory was a memory that had been locked away with all the rest of Dean's problems. Sam couldn't be happier!

That all eventually went down hill of course.

"Hey Cas, can ya hear me buddy?"

Sam and Benny looked up from their spots on the table. Both had been playing poker, while Dean was watching T.V in Benny's conjoined room. Sam banned hunting until Dean got his Earth legs back. The man complained at first, but after being reminded of beer and Dr. Sexy, he easily complied.

"..Fine, be stubborn. I just wanted to tell you about how worried Sammy's gotten. ...I swear, he'd make an excellent mother..."

The players shared a look, then Sam stood and quietly approached the door. He knocked softly. "Dean?" Sam was soon face to face with his brother, who raised a brow.

"Can I help you, mom? Want my dirty laundry." With a smirk, he held out his socks.

Sam grimaced. "No thanks.." When Dean stepped past, he threw a look to Benny who only laughed. Both assumed Dean used praying to cope with the loss of Cas, so they left it at that.

Weeks later, Dean was still praying and sleep was slowly drifting from his life. When Sam would wake, Dean would be sitting in his bed, staring off into space. When he did sleep, he'd only wake screaming. Sometimes words occupied his screams, other nights, he'd just struggled. Fighting an invisible demon Sam couldn't help him with. After a few repeats, Sam found himself at the end of his rope and a stranger to his bed. He spent his nights waiting for Dean to wake screaming and/or researching PTSD.

When Benny came into the room weeks later and dropped a bag at the door. Sam knew he was hanging too. Benny slowly stepped up to the table. "..There was a creature in Purgatory...one who seemed to have it out for your brother." He scratched his chin, eyes fading into his memories. He now stood beside Sam. "He had no face and for some odd reason wore a suit! ...That thing is the reason for Cas being left behind." Sam lowered his gaze sadly. Benny took note to the bags under his eyes. "..and the reason your brother is off his rocker."

"..So, what do I do? What if he's like this forever?" Sam shook his head. Benny eyed him, wondering if his eyes were red from lack of sleep or crying. ..Perhaps it was both. "Ya know..he went to Hell once..." He knew his brother wouldn't approve of him telling someone else this, but Sam didn't care anymore. He just wanted help! "..and when he came back, it was nothing to him. He hid his suffering well that time..." He sniffed, eyes tearing up. "..I should be the one suffering..not him..."

Benny took his shoulder tightly. "Stay strong, your brother's a tough guy. And so are you!" He pulled away looking over at Dean who was asleep in bed. "..You're the main reason he got out, ya know. He always had faith in seeing **his Sammy** again!" Sam finally looked up at the vampire, then looked to his brother. The hunter was pale from lack of a good's night rest and the absents of Castiel. Although he seemed at rest, his fist was gripping the pillow tightly and his body trembled. "Your brother needs **you. now** more than ever..." With a final squeeze to the shoulder, Benny left quietly, leaving the Winchester to do what Winchesters did best.

Fix people.

 

**-Home-**

 

"No one told you to take a year at the library!" Dean glanced around the empty room he paced, taking a breath. He quickly coughed it back up, having inhaled floating dust particles. "..Why don't we ever dust this place!?" He coughed again, ignoring his brother's laughs on the other end of the call. "Just..just hurry up already, I'm getting cabin fever! Oh, bring me some burgers, **And fries!** " With that, he slammed the phone shut.

Quietly he looked around the room. Webs and dust buried everything within eye sight. Items were scattered and broken along the walls and floor, discarded like a child's toy that was no longer interesting. Along with dust and webs, scorch marks occupied the room and furniture.

To anyone, this would just be a forgotten, burnt memory.

To Dean, this was home to a case.

This house was haunted.

A family died here but no matter what hunters did, they could never put the family to rest. Bodies upon bodies turned to ash, but the family remained. ..Until the Winchesters happened.

It was bittersweet, but one of Dean's favorite hunts. For a fire took the family, and then reunited them. For it was the house that kept them bound.

After cleaning the home, the boys dubbed it their safe house. They'd bunk here just to get away from the world for awhile. The forest around them, making it feel as if they were alone in the supernatural filled world. No worries to break them and no hunts to haunt them. They could never explain why, for the second floor was unreachable and the back wall was missing from the fire, but the home was special to them.

Perhaps it was the fact the family was lost to a fire, something the boys could partially relate to.

Dean smiled softly at his surroundings. Sam was right when he said he might do better in a familiar setting.

Few moments later, the silence was drowned out by a purr of an engine. Dean's smile brightened. "Finally! ..Asshat, better have my burgers.." He ran to the door like an excited child during Christmas morning.

Something caught the corner of his eye, stopping him in his tracks.

Stance ready to attack, he glared to his right, only to just relax. Branches swayed in the breeze outside a window. He blinked, unsure why they had caught his attention. He then sighed with a roll of his eyes. He dropped his stance, glaring at the branch. "Note to self...trim a tree!" He moved to carry on, but his gaze shifted down to shadows, stretching towards him on the floor. He felt as if they wanted to drag him away. 

He could feel his body start to shake, head throb, hearing buzzing, and vision darkening.

When the door clicked, Dean quickly jumped back into action.

He was no longer excited to meet the arrival.

After a quick struggle, borax and salt bath, then disarm, Dean was now staring down at little brother. The youngest gasped. "D..Dean!?" Dean ignored his brother for a moment, taking his hand and slicing through it. Getting no reaction, Dean looked up to meet his gaze. The youngest seemed almost sad, but then he narrowed his eyes.

Sam finally knew what to do.

 

**-Home-**

 

"...I shouldn't have done that..."

"What else could you have done?"

"Something more sane! ..I could have taken him to a hospital...not feed him his own sickness."

"What therapist would have listened to you two without locking you **both up!?** "

Groaning erupted from behind the hunter and vampire. Sam quickly rushed over to his brother's side. The hunter lay unconscious, but his mind was racing. Cautiously, Sam reached out and gripped his brother's arm softly. Dean had to be woken carefully now, for he was more aware than before. ..and more dangerous. "I'm right here Dean, it's okay." He sat beside him as Benny stepped up quietly. "Benny's here too..." Dean's body suddenly jerked.

A habit now subconscious, Sam took a hold of his arms, keeping him from lashing out. He pinned his brother to the bed. When Dean opened his eyes, Benny smiled into view. "Good to see ya again, brother..."

Dean blinked, then looked to Sam.

His eyes were worried and cautious. "...What do you remember, Dean?" As the hunter and vampire waited with bated breath, Dean closed his eyes.

_Dean rushed forward and pulled Castiel tight against him. He took the smaller man in his arms and squeezed as hard as a human could possibly squeeze an angel._

_As Sam shifted to stand, Dean gripped at his shirt tighter. He let Sam lift him, trusting he'd keep him standing. His head was pounding as he tried to calm his fast breathing. It didn't help much as he was also trying to breath in sync with Sam, who was also breathing fast. He felt he was about to pass out from it and the suffocating darkness around him..until he felt Sam's hand, soft, on his back.  
_

_"_ _Dean..I feel it would be wise to let this one go..."_

_"_ _..I can't do that Cas.."_

_"_ _Dean, you're clearly not.."_

_"Sam!"_

_"_ _How do you suppose we lure out this creature?"_

_"I honestly don't have a clue Cas..."_

_"_ _Really? You know that's only asking for trouble..."_

_"It's something!"_

_"No!"_

_The tree splintered more, Castiel's voice echoing through the area. Under him, Dean winced, but made no move to shove the angel away. He doubt he could even try. "..This isn't your fight Dean, not anymore..." The hunter blinked and raised a brow, now staring at his brother. The younger hunter was glaring, gripping his shoulders tightly._

_Dean quickly mirrored the action, pushing his brothers hands from his shoulders and throwing the gun to the ground. He took the collar of his brother's shirt tightly. "You either fight with me or against me!" He shook Sam with every word._

_"..Don't you hesitate, Dean Winchester.."_ _Dean said nothing in response, too busy carding away everything about the angel. His warmth, smell, eyes, crazy hair and even fashion sense. Castiel then held him softly by the arms. He said nothing, eying the hunter the way he always did when he'd poof up into his personal space. Dean swore he was always counting the freckles on his face._

_One minute he was seeing blue, the next black._

At the startling wake and sudden rush of many forgotten memories, Dean shot up in the bed with a harm filled groan. Taken back by the cry, Dean was able to sit up, but Sam tightened his hold, pushing Dean back down.

Dean jerked in the grip, growling. **"..But why!?"** He shoved at Sam, fighting to get to his feet. "We have to get him back!" Sam struggled only slightly with his brother, being stronger than the man.

Then just lets go..

When Dean stands, Benny takes his arms tightly. He's able to still the man. "Castiel stayed behind to make sure you got out alive!" He shakes his head and smirked, sad eyes dulling the effect. "..Feathered bastard had it planned out the whole time.." He looked away, shameful. "I couldn't change his mind." Dean jerked from his grip, shoving past him.

Behind him, Sam stands with a sigh.. "..You knew this already, Dean. All of this! ..You couldn't handle it though. You couldn't cope with him being gone..." Frustration bubbling up after a long time being subdued, Sam quickly stepped up to Dean and jerked him around to face him. Softly, he shook him. "This is why I did this!" He suddenly stopped, biting at his lip. Fearing Dean might lash out or freak out again. Dean only stares, gaze still angry. "...You've been suffering for a **year** , Dean! Even though you're out of that fucking place, you've been suffering **everyday**!" He pulled away, stepping back with a frustrate growl. He runs his hands through his hair. He just wanted to pull it out! "...You were fine at first. It was like you were just on vacation...CASTIEL WHO!?" He chuckles, almost insanely. He feels as if Lucifer is somehow back and fucking with him. "...But then you started praying... then you were losing sleep!" His eyes are teared up now with some slipping down his face "...I didn't know what to do for so long..."

Dean's gaze is softer, more focused.

Benny only watched the two in silence. His body was tense though, ready to move quickly if needed.

Sam now paces, kneading at his head as if warding off a headache.

"Finally I looked him up. ..Slenderman.. He's actually quite popular here on Earth. ..Shame no one knows how he really works, maybe they'd be smarter about all their DAMNED JOKES!" Suddenly, Dean reached out, catching Sam by the front of his shirt. Closing his eyes, he hugged him as tight as humanly possible. Sam's hands never leave his head, but his crying has increased. He never could hold it together when he was safe in Dean's arms. He didn't even care that Benny was in the room.

"Wh..when..you attacked me _sniff_  at the safe house...It was then.. _hic_ I thought...maybe if I got you to "hunt" for him, maybe if I played along!..you'd...you'd **finally** break out of your funk. ..You'd get through this like you got through Hell..." He sobbed dropping one hand from his head as he buries his face in Dean's shoulder. Which is difficult with Dean's height, but Dean tip toes to help. With Dean a bit taller, Sam finally takes the shorter man in his arms. "...I just wanted my brother back..." Dean tightened his hold, gripping Sam's shirt tightly with one hand and putting the other on his head.

He pet his brother, nuzzling his head against his. "Goddamn it, Sammy..." He quickly pulled away, taking Sam's face in his hands. "It's my job to watch over you and look what I'm doing!" Tears continued to fall but Dean swiped them away with his thumbs quickly. He allowed one of his own to fall instead. He could hear Benny shifting beside him, but he ignored it. The vampire was practically family now, so who cares if he saw Dean Winchester cry! "I promise...I will never leave you alone like that again..." Sam nods, then the two embraced each other once more.

At the back of his mind, Cas lingered, but Dean closed his eyes to ignore it. To bury the memory, he began to take in the warmth, smell, and sound of his little brother. For now, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *builds a fort* Someone got sad on FF.net about Cas...So, I'm sorry if that happens here 
> 
> *builds an electric fence around it, then a bunker inside.* 
> 
> Honestly, I didn't expect this story to get so...wincesty. Not that it was either ship to begin with...but really, this story was about the Winchesters. Hell, even Slendy got back seated even though his name is the title!! 
> 
> *goes to hide, but stops* BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!
> 
> ...in the sequel! *claps happily*


End file.
